battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apprentice125/Archive 3
Pic Transparancy Can you make the background to the Gator bait, also - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhlZCwvA_E0 -- 02:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Legemdary Icons Think you could find the Legendary Status icons? I have scoured Battlelog far and wide and the site shows ZERO indication whatsoever of whether or not someone has achieved Legendary status. -- 03:14, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Blackout weapons and gadget Feel free to render these. - Profile Hi, I was wondering if you can help me with making my profile seem more decent, because I want people to know a bit more about me, such as my hobbies, my achievments, my signature weapons, etc. Can you show me how to do this? Thanks, Shogun (NineTails) 23:28, October 22, 2015 (UTC) And yes, I want help with userboxes and infoboxes because they don't seem to work for me. Community Ops Patch Notes You've seen this right? -- 05:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Why can't I delete the bloody welcome message Jeez. Get out of here stalker, I said come in, don't stand there! (talk) 05:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC) CTE Game Modes I heard some new modes were added like Jeep and Tank Superiority. Know anything on this? -- 05:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ah I see. As for the youtube channel, Id loce to bring my ps4 adventures into the fray. -- 05:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alas i cannot give the Twitter for Yahoo has deleted the email account due to not being used. As such It doesn't allow you to login to it. Im only able to use it via mobile due to the Twitter app never logging me out. I haven't a clue on how to solve this st the moment. -- 06:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Not as of yet, no. -- 05:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mk 11 Although I'm not 100% sure if it's the best course of action, I think it would be appropriate for the M110 to have its own page (note how on wikipedia the M110 and SR-25 are separated), and a bit similarly to how the M4 and CAR-15 are separated on the BF wiki. However, the SR-25 and Mk 11 should remain together, as Mk 11 is simply the USMC designation of the SR-25. By the way, do you think that the RO933 should be moved to the CAR-15 page rather than M4 Carbine? 20:44, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, do you have any idea about the real life counterpart (if there is one) of the integrally suppressed RO933 .300 BLK? 13:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright... I've been searching for similar .300 Blackout suppressed weapons, and the Spike’s Tactical Compressor SBR is one of them, but whatever. 22:47, November 7, 2015 (UTC) San Fran Did you get an invite? -- 07:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you. Browser just updated to display that hell. Was wondering what the hell the page was targeted for then it hit me that it was because of the completely unrelated Paris attacks a few days ago. -- 01:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I mean seriously its only coincidence. On top of that BF3 was made 4 years ago. No relation whatsoever. -- 05:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Sign In Finally got the Twitter sign in fixed. I just need your email to give you the info. -- 19:04, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Mod Pages How would you feel on making pages for notable mods such as BF 1918, Forgotten Hope, Project Reality, etc. Unlike game pages, however, weapons, vehicles, etc in the mods would not be noted. Some of these have spawned into full fledged games, making them more than just normal mods. What do you think? -- 04:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Yes. I would also suggest we add headers to the pages displaying their "unofficial" status. -- 04:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Chat Free in chat if your available. -- 04:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ^-- 20:49, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Still in chat BTW -- 05:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Old BF Blog stories Battlefield Blog is being shutdown after six years and we'll no longer be able to view old stories. We must review them! -- 18:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Promoted! I didnt change your stuff cause i wanted to see how long until youd notice :P. -- 04:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. Yes are you orange. -- 05:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Getaway Yep I saw it. Updating the page now and adding weapons. -- 20:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Removing background in weapon images Hello Apprentice125 I've noticed that you've recently uploaded numerous screenshots of various weapons. I'd be willing to remove the background in these screenshots so they appear similar to this, this and so on. What's stopping me from doing this straight away is that the backgrounds are quite clustered and offer poor contrast against the weapons. This makes it difficult to cleanly remove the backgrounds, thereby taking longer and the end result being poorer. If you'd be willing to re-take the screenshots with a clean background that has an opposite contrast to the weapons (e.g. blue sky, white wall) then I would be more than happy to remove the backgrounds from all of the images. Regards, -- :RE: Alright, man. No worries. My offer still stands if you wanna send the upcoming "retail" screenshots my way if it makes it easier on yourself. -- ::Sweet! I'll get right on it. I think keeping the blue sky in the optic screenshots would be better because if the sky was removed then it would be too difficult to see the dark reticules on the wiki's grey background. -- ::Done. Here's what's missing: MP7 (cocking), CAR-556 (All), L85A2 (All), and ACWR (All). -- :::I look forward to it. -- Yeah upgade him. As for the infoboxes, try to upgade them the best you can. -- 01:53, December 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trusted User: May the occasional dirty spammer and vandal tremble in fear at the sight of these rollback rights. Also, you've got an old time stamp there. -- BF5 BS Its all over the news now over "BF5 Armageddon", that a redditor found it on IDBM and pointed it out. After thats been on IDBM for over two years now, people think its real and leaking the game. Pretty unbelievable really. Anyway peole will probably try to add related content so heads up. -- 05:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Re You are able to do it as when I did it, a buddy of mine had it equipped and was able to join us without having a final stand tag. It also allowed us to do it without everyone having the four different tags equipped. -- 00:29, December 5, 2015 (UTC) No you can do it alone, though more testing is appreciated. -- 06:18, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well we'll say they cant then for now though it should be noted what the tag is capable of. -- 12:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Favor Can you make this transparent? -- 19:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heads Up I certainly am up for it! Ready 'n' waiting. -- :RE: Merry Christmas to you (it's now Christmas where I am). Anyway, done! Thanks for giving the images the weapon's name. That made it easier. But you did erroneously give the ACE 52 CQB the name ACE53. Should all be in order though, but always good to double check. -- ::They did go overboard with the variants, didn't they. At first I thought the ACE 52 CQB and ACE 21 CQB images were duplicates. What's the difference? A marginally shorter barrel. *pfft* Anyway, regarding the bot. It's fairly simple to set-up, but less so when learning to effectively use it. Basically, three things make a bot a bot. 1. Separate account. 2. Bot software (AWB, Pywikipediabot) 3. Bot flag. I found this user blog to be quiet helpful. Then I practised using it on my test wiki. Hope that helps. Lastly, when editing talk pages (or at least mine), could you please keep the minor edit box unchecked. For some reason it seems to prevent e-mail notifications from working and I don't like to rely on the bottom-right notification message. Thanks! -- :::Do you have any more images you'd like me to edit? -- ::::RE: Both done with the exception of the RFB. I accidentally saved its images as RBF instead of RFB so the images need to be renamed (see here). Everything else should be in order. -- :::::Shotguns and LMGs done. The QBS was erroneously named QBJ but was amended. Everything should be in order, but then again it's always good to double check. -- :::::: Oops, missed that. Sniper Rifles are done and look to be in order, but as always please double check. Soon we can do it all over again with Hardline weapons. Yay. -- R6 Weapon Discussion Think you could chim in on this? BF Wiki was referred to directly after all. -- 03:12, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re Sure. Had seen some stuff about it yesterday thanks to DannyOnPC. -- 22:24, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merging Night Ops and Blackout Map Pages What are your thoughts of merging these pages with their daytime counter parts? They have very little difference regarding one another. Quang Tri is a good example of this. -- 09:32, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Lets try it. -- 16:56, December 27, 2015 (UTC) New Gamemode for Hardline Funny story. A few days ago Visceral revealed here on Battlelog that a new "gamemode", or officially called the "Competitive Match system" is being added with Getaway in a few weeks. Its format is more or less a knock off of the ranked system in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. You know, 5v5, ranking based on wins and losses, etc. Only difference is you can respawn honestly. Anyway just wanted to let you know. Can't make a page as I must sleep for work and what not. Until next time. -- 04:11, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Re The system functions exactly the same as it does on PC, with there being no formal list of ranks. I would suggest just making a table and adding the rank names we know and then have them added as they become known. On a side note, i do feel the system feels like a shit version of Rainbow Six Siege. I mean each match features a two minute in-between time with there being not one but TWO hostages. I mean its hard enough to protect one but for some damn reason they made it so you automatically lose if one hostage has been rescued. Also no fortifications and the matchmaking is horrible. Disappointment so say the least. -- 01:26, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Actually Battlelog shows the name of each rank on their soldier page. While it doesnt show the entire list at once, you can hover over a players rank and see the name. All you'd have to do is find player of every rank. -- 03:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :So far I've gathered that they are: *1 *Master Trooper *Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Sergeant Major *6 *Silver Sheriff *Master Sheriff *Elite Sheriff *Elite Gold Captain -- 03:17, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Getaway Weapons Do you know exactly how many weapons were added with Getaway. The M110K5 for instance is no t listed on the Getaway page. -- 02:43, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Nvm, figured out it was from Blackout. Still tho, the weapons on the page were mislabled. -- 02:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Twitter Poll Well it seems to be more successful than I thought. If only Jack Frags and Westie would retweet it. -- 17:26, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Really? So soon after Getaways release? -- 19:30, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :I take it they were added to the CTE game files than the CTE itself. I can't seem to find them on Battlelog. -- 06:41, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Yo Do to an updating error with Wikia, I am currently unable to edit via mobile, which are 75% of my edits. This is because I am always left with an error when trying to publish in mobile view. Also of note, DICE is planning to announce something big this week or next week, maybe the next Battlefield. Finally... it happened. The Rainbow Six Wiki has surpassed us in weekly views at 200,000 and rising. All from two new Operators and 1 map. Getaway did not make us even come close to this... -- 04:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Note Somehow the Levels/BF3 Nav box was removed from most of the BF3 mission pages. Think you could fix it? Gotta sleep for work so I don't have time. -- 07:16, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Huh, okay. It was a very tiring night. -- 14:58, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Switching to Message walls What do you think, want to give it another test run? The higher ups at Wikia are really pushing for it and it may improve discussion on the Wiki. Lets face it, you and I are the only ones to talk to each other on this wiki at the point. -- 03:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :We can see about doing that. Also pages have the option of being locked from commenting -- 05:22, February 17, 2016 (UTC) BF Wiki B-Day We'll be 10 in 5 days! -- 05:29, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Mortar Page If we're going to include 1942 in the Vietnam mortar page, then it cannot be called Mortar (Battlefield Vietnam). As such mortar pages need to be reorganized. -- 15:22, June 5, 2016 (UTC) BF1 E3 Teaser out Introducing the all new MG15nA, coming to a muddy hellscape near you! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BO6BbgGsf2Y) FluoxetinePatch (talk) 01:44, June 7, 2016 (UTC) New BF1 Teaser DICE has released a new BF1 Teaser on their facebook page for BF Insider here. Full reveal tomarrow! -- 19:48, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Did you get invited to E3 as well? I couldnt make it because I deployed but what about you? -- 16:24, June 13, 2016 (UTC) why do you undo my edits you fat bastard Yo! Man your like a ghost these days! Dont go A2A in me! -- 05:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :You should look at the Codex page. 179/198 pages down. Dear god its been a bitch. -- 06:15, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Lets do it then. -- 14:18, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Nayhem Adminship Please take the time to vote for Nayhems adminship here. -- 08:23, January 30, 2017 (UTC)